


Fallen

by hansbru



Category: bts
Genre: Alternative Universe - Criminals, Angst, Bottom Jimin, Dirty Talk, Drugs, M/M, Tattooed Jungkook, Top Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansbru/pseuds/hansbru
Summary: Jimin is a university student who gets caught up in the dangerous life of Jungkook.





	1. What's New

Chapter 1 

Theres nothing better than throwing on my favourite black and white oversized jumper, comfy black jeans and my old worn out trainers. I mean, who cares what I look like? Well I do, but it's the start of a new week and nobody has time for Monday's. Especially when I’ve spent the weekend writing up a crappy essay for my music teacher.

I grab my comb and run it through my hair, letting the bleach blonde locks fall over my forehead messily. Blonde hair had always been something I wanted to do but never had the guts to do it until I finally had some spare money to spend. It strangely suited my face with many saying it emphasised my red lips. I looked down at my reflection in the mirror. There's many things I could point out that I wasn't happy with but it's the first time I feel comfortable with how I look in a long time. 

“I don't wanna go to fuckin' uni” My morning voice breaks in to a husky whisper. It's safe to say that I'm not a morning person. My eyes are still swollen and puffy from my lack of sleep but I crack my neck and grab my phone from the bed side table. I open up my messages and send my best friend Taehyung a text.

'You here?' 

Within seconds, Taehyung sends a text back saying he’ll be 2 minutes. We've walked to our lessons together since we started just over a year ago. When I first met him he was shy and timid, never sure whether to speak up or carry on listening in silence. As we continued to grow closer his personality blossomed in to something near the opposite of how he first began. He still becomes timid around new people, much like myself, but his journey in to becoming the happy, bubbly person today is something I'm proud to witness. He's always told me that I was his first real friend which made me want to care for him even more.  
After a month I felt as though we’d known each other our whole lives.

I throw my back pack over my shoulder and drag my feet against the floor. I grab a cereal bar out of my snack drawer and shove it in my pocket for later. I’ve never been much of a morning eater but once the clock passes 2pm I can eat my whole weight in food. 

“Later” I mumble, looking over my shoulder at my roommate still laying in bed. I share a room with my roommate, unfortunately I missed out on the independent rooms. It's not all that bad. We don't always see eachother too much but when we do we have a laugh.  
A grunt was heard in reply as I walked out the door, grabbing my Uni ID on the way and shoving it in my pocket.

The dorm room I live in are on the university campus so the walk to my lectures are only 5 minutes away and the walk in to town is 15. Taehyung lives in the building block next to mine, but he never fails to be late every single time despite the 30 second walk from his to mine.

“SUP BRO” Taehyung shouts in my ear as soon as I shut my dorm room door. I flinch back and bring my hands up over my ears in surprise. I peered up through my hoodie with a scowl on my face and eyes squinting at the sudden exposure to sunlight. 

“Didn't realise we now lived in Antarctica” He laughed looking down at my attire.

I look at him quizzically and followed his eyesight.

“Cold.” My morning voice returned whilst I looked back up at Taehyung. He looked around at the sky, which was sky blue with the sun shining, and then to the other students walking around in shorts and vest tops.

“For sure..” replying sarcastically and turning back to me whilst pulling a face. Please could he let me live for just one day. But as he came closer with the same expression, I couldn't help but laugh and shove his face away.  
“Stop, it's too early for you to be weird already.” 

Taehyung rests his hand on my shoulder and stares at me for a second before responding. “But honestly, you look like you got fashion advice from a penguin today.”  
What? I shove his hand away.  
“Fuck off, I do not look like a penguin. This is fashion.” Looking myself up and down to see my black and white jumper paired with my black jeans and yellow trainers.

I hear Taehyung laugh as my face stays the same and stand my ground. How did I not notice this in the mirror. I look like a penguin. It's too late to find another outfit now so I'm just going to have to pull this look off.  
“Shut up” I scowl at him and start walking in the direction to our lesson.

He catches up to me quickly. “Aw, cute though! I've never seen a penguin in real life” Taehyung teases whilst doing a penguin side to side walk and nudging me to make sure I was watching. I give him death glare and remark “Hilarious” sarcastically.

-

By the time we walk round the corner to the entrance of the music department you can hear the noise of students and the morning rush hour of cars desperately trying to grab the last few spaces surrounding the building. I honestly wondered how these so called “broke” students still managed to afford their cars. But let's be honest, their rich parents probably gave them all the money they needed for university so that their poor babies wouldn't have to work for it. Am I bitter, yes. 

I sigh staring at all the grumpy students like myself who are all most definitely hungover and have no motivation to actually work at all this morning. Our Uni reminds me of Mean Girls; you have the geeks, emo’s, sport crazies, anime fanatics, class clowns and the popular group. Taehyung and I don’t really fit in to a group, we’re more in the void of the forgotten people that no one really knows but always for some reason gets invited to events. It’s the best way to be.

"One moment, I'm just gonna give Jikwon back his textbook. Wait for me!" Taehyung is jogging lightly towards his friend, his hair bouncing with every movement. I stand there awkwardly in the middle of the path watching them both chat but unable to hear what they're saying. I grab the hem of my sleeves and pull them further over my hands, a typical habit I have when I'm feeling nervous. I get bored of watching Taehyung and turn my attention to the crowds coming in and out of the building, their stressed faces staring at their watches as they hurriedly try get to lesson.

My eyes lie upon the figure leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his right hand and his phone in the other. His muscular figure is clear to see in his black skinny jeans and leather jacket; making his visual look is sharp and slightly intimidating. His hair is slick black with the front of his hair hanging loosely over his forehead. There's no doubt this guy looks handsome, more than handsome. I couldn't help but keep on staring, my eyes became locked on to everything he was doing. I watched him take the cigarette to his mouth and watched the way the smoke poured out of it. Usually smoking is a total turn off but the way this man looked was unreal.

“Unbelievable” I hear tutting next to me. "I leave you for 2 seconds and you're already trying to get on with Greece Lightning over there."  
My cheeks heat up slightly as I've been caught ogling. "Shut up." It comes out squeaky and whiny, showing that I was embarrassed as I look back over to the man leaning on the wall. 

My vision is cut off by other students as we walk through the busy crowd and in to the hallways. Taehyung grabs my wrist and drags me through to the vending machine where our friend Jin is waiting patiently for us.


	2. Eye Contact

Chapter 2

“You look like a-“ he points out towards my clothing with a beaming smile verging on a laugh before I cut him off.

“Yes I know, thanks Jin. And yes, this was the look I was going for” squinting my eyes at him and straightening up to try look taller than I was as if it would make me look better in pulling off my outfit.

“Oh yeah, for sure..” Jin mumbled the last bit sarcastically the exact same way Taehyung said it earlier. I furrowed my brows at him and grumbled under my breath. Jin was a friend I met through Taehyung when we both joined. He was a couple years older than us but joined the same time as he decided he was missing out not coming to University. Despite the age gap Jin still manages to act as if he's the youngest of the bunch. There's a youthful and care free side to Jin that really brings out the best in people. Tae befriended him on the first day when he realised we were all going to be in the same music class as each other. We're like the 3 musketeers, never seen without each other. 

“Anyways, I'm hungry” Taehyung lightly moved between us to the vending machine we were stood next to. 

“Hi hungry I'm dad” Jin held out his hand and I couldn't help but laugh at his overused shitty joke. Tae wasn't so pleased as he lifted his head up and rolled his eyes whilst letting out an annoyed groan. He shoved Jin’s hand away and continued to put change in to the vending machine. His jokes were shockingly bad. I only seem to be the one that laughs though. Jin high fived me behind Tae’s back and mouthed “Worth it”.

“You'll be single forever.” Taehyung quipped up as Jin faked being shocked by gasping and holding his hand to his chest. 

“How could you speak to your beloved hyung like that?” Jin blubbered over dramatically. 

“Easily” Taehyung quipped back. He grabbed his cereal bar from the machine before turning around and sending a heart to Jin. 

“Ew, stop. We're gonna be late.” I grimaced whilst starting to walk towards our class room.

-

We sat at our usual stations and spread all of our work out. What I loved about university was the freedom it gave you, I felt independent. I could allow music to inspire me and create pieces using nothing but my own ideas.  
Our professor would teach us new things all the time but he also loved watching us invent things by ourselves and letting our imagination run wild. The class is packed with technology that I never had access to before. Next door there are studios where you can sing and rap what you've created, or practice doing covers of other artists, which was my favourite thing to do.  
I usually practice singing after classes when everyone else has left to go get food or hang out at the mall. Before I came here, no one had really heard me sing. Apart from the teachers at my previous college and a few students in my class back then. I wasn't comfortable singing in front of others, all eyes trained on me during the entry exams months ago still itches in my mind, scrutinising every aspect for faults. Even though I got in, I can't help but feel incapable compared to the likes of Taehyung and Jin who have voices of fully trained world class acts.

-

After the seminar ended, Taehyung invited me to play games back at his room which I declined but promised I'd come over after.

When every one left, I checked to see if the studio was empty and slipped in, taking off my bag and putting my folders on the seat. It really felt like a celebrity studio, everything was sleek and modern which made me look all the more out of place in my scruffy worn jumper and trainers. I grab my phone from my pocket and scroll through my music choices in my playlists. I decide to go for Tom Odell – Another Love, a piece I've tweeked and changed slightly to add my own stamp on it. Even adding in a section that I plan on getting Taehyung to sing. Our singing styles are different which brings a nice flow to songs that I couldn't of made by myself. I plug in the music and press the record on the mic system. Walking in to the small room next door I put on the headphones and clear my throat whilst adjusting the microphone.

During my fourth song, I was fully in the mode.

-

As I was packing my stuff away and turning off the equipment, I listened to the recordings I made today. It's always weird listening to my own voice on play back and even harder to not criticise everything. Not that I never get praised whenever people do hear me sing, it's just my thoughts of ‘you could of held that note longer’ or ‘why aren't you giving it enough passion’ always fill my head due to my old memories.

I huffed, grabbing my memory stick and walking out the studio in to the hallway. As I was plugging in my earphones I could see two figures outside through the glass exit door. When I pulled the door open I could see the leather jacket guy from this morning, but this time he was with a pretty girl. Well, pretty was an understatement. This girl was gorgeous with long lean legs and natural waist length hair falling over her shoulders elegantly. My eyes fell back to the guy who looked intimidating in his strong stance and arms crossed against his chest.  
I watched the two of them who now appear to be conversing in a heated argument, her face was scrunched up and her finger jabbed the guys chest but he didn't move a muscle. My walking slowed down slightly as my curiosity got the better of me. I knew it was best to walk the other direction and leave them to it...but I'm nosey. My earphones were still in my ears as I walked along the path towards their direction but I was listening to nothing as I etched my ears in to their conversation.

“You better not fuck this up.” The pretty girl hissed until she paused and her eyes locked on mine. Her eyes looked me up and down for a brief moment. She suddenly looked away and gave a glare at the guy who still had his back towards me before she turned around towards the car park, her hair flicking from side to side as she strut away in her red heels.  
The guy shifted his body slightly and turned his head towards me. His chocolate coloured eyes were so dark but somehow looked so pretty. I was absorbing every detail on his face, from his tanned glowing skin and sharp jaw line, to the line shaved in to one of his eyebrows. His face was striking in every aspect. Did he even go here though? We were both still staring at each other. His eyebrow quirked up as if to ask me 'the fuck are you looking at?'. Shit. I suddenly felt flustered and didn't know where to look. My body spun 90 degrees and started walking another direction in a panic. The jolt caused my backpack to fall off my right shoulder that it was just clinging on to. "Shit." I muttered under my breathe, too far away for the guy to hear. Why did that have to happen now. I grabbed it quickly and without sparing the man another glance I turned round the corner. Crossing my arms and giving a quick look behind my shoulder to check he wasn’t following. I am so awkward that I can't handle a guy staring at me for longer than 10 seconds without my body going in to a full blown panic. I'm not even walking in the right direction to my dorm room.  
He gave me the chills. I know I shouldn't want to get to know him - but damn, I really wanna get to know him. Not just the guy though, I want to know who the girl was and what she meant by not fucking things up. Joint coursework? My eyebrows furrow at my innocent mind thinking that a pair like them would be arguing over some work. I'd be surprised if they even went to their lecture today... if they even go to this university.  
I sighed wondering why I was so intrigued with some strangers. Music started streaming through my ears as I pressed the play button and began walking towards Taehyung’s dorm.  
By the time I got there it was just starting to get dark.  
We played games all night whilst stuffing our faces with chips. By the time I got back to my dorm I could hear the birds starting to tweet as I crashed out. 


	3. Memory Stick

The vibration of my phone alarm stirred me awake. I stretched my body and groaned, lifting my head up to look at the time. My roommate’s bed was empty meaning he must’ve gone to his lecture for once.  
I roll out of bed and head to the shared bathroom for our room to get showered and dressed.

I shove an oversized black jumper on and brush my damp hair through with my hands. As I head to my backpack I notice the front section is wide open which is usually always safely sealed. The panic reaches my heart and it begins pumping rapidly. That’s where I keep my memory stick, the stick that holds all of my work from the past 2 months.

I grab the bag and empty the contents on the floor as I desperately search through the notebooks and scrap pieces of paper hoping it would be hidden underneath them.  
Shit. I feel the tears forming as I scrunch my eyes tight to stop them falling. No doubt my face has probably blossomed to a deep red. I take a deep breathe to steady my breathing and exhale slowly. I’ve probably just dropped it somewhere or possibly left it at Tae’s.

 

I start repeating “It’s Okay.” To myself over and over as if it will make me feel better. My movements stop as I just sit there staring at the mess in front of me. I hope I find it. To redo all of it would take me hours and hours.  
-

“It's literally nowhere. I've lost it. How fucking stupid am I?” I kick my feet on the ground whilst grumbling. I’m usually such a responsible person with my possessions. There was silence in reply so I glanced at Taehyung wondering why I wasn't getting any sympathy attention from him.

“Wait…” I pulled his arm towards me and look over his shoulder. “Are you seriously playing PokemonGo right now?” 

Taehyung looked up through his bangs “Well you can't find it so I'm making this walk worth while” he snorted, jokingly nudging me as he laughed at my offended face. I’d made us walk all the way back towards our lecture building to see if I’d dropped it anywhere, but to no luck.  
“You're still coming with me later to get my tattoo, right?” suddenly his eyes softened and his lower lip protruded out in an attempt to do the puppy dog face at me.

“Why should I go with you when you're useless at helping.”  
Taehyung already has a few tattoos already and now wants some music notes tattooed on his wrist. I've never really thought of getting a tattoo but I guess I wouldn't know what to get, and music notes on the wrist just seem too cliché to me. Not that I’d tell Tae that.

“Catching Pokemon is not useless, little one.” My ears prick up at the end. His cheeky smile directed straight at me as I take a sudden run up and jump on his back. He groaned at the sudden weight on his back and he put his phone in his pocket.

“You may piggy back me to our lecture for that.” I look ahead, taking in a big breath of air “Ah, the air is fresh up here.” I jokingly taunt him.

“Yeah must be rare for you.” My mouth falls ajar slightly as I grab a fistful of his messy hair in retaliation. “AH!” He pinched my thigh in return. A series of hits from both sides are followed after until we both stop to catch our breath.

“You're so annoying.”

“No, you're annoying.” I retorted. It’s all fun and games though, we have a friendship like brothers and we fight like them too. Luckily no one tends to see us when we’re in the middle of our bickering, unless it’s Jin – but he tends to encourage it.

I jumped off his back as we approached our music and arts building and head inside.

-

My stomach rumbled as we finished our lecture and began packing away all of our notes. I manage to squeeze my two massive folders in to my rucksack and haul it over my shoulder. Taehyung grabs my attention and beckons me over.  
We walk side by side out the lecture and out the building entrance. He begins to show me all the different designs he's contemplating on getting tattooed as he flips through the many pictures he has saved on his phone. At first I was against him getting tattoos, thinking it wouldn’t suit him but as soon as he got his first one just under a year ago I was taken aback. He had the moon tattooed on his ankle and the contrast of it against his tanned skin looked beautiful. Taehyung is the kind of person that suits anything. He ranges from wearing pink, cute fluffy outfits to black and gold Gucci outfits. It’s the exact same for tattoos too – he could tattoo Barbie on one arm and a dragon on the other and it would look awesome.

I grimace at the picture of me having tattoos, would I ever be able to pull of something like that. I wouldn't even know what to get. But if I found something that really means a lot to me then I wouldn't rule anything out. It’s always been Taehyung’s dream to get a best friend tattoo with someone and he keeps trying to convince me. I reply every time explaining to him we don’t need matching tattoos to validate our friendship. He never listens. Probably going to end up with his face tattooed on my thigh after a drunken spontaneous decision at 5am on a Saturday night at a tacky illegal tattoo parlour. 

-

As we arrive outside the tattoo parlour I'm mesmerised at how beautiful it actually looked. I was expecting a rough, old looking building with some graffiti but this building had modern and sleek black wood surrounding the outside with colourful dragon and skull designs flowing around the windows. Above the door was a big sign.  
‘JEON.Ink’ in bright white writing.

 

I follow behind Taehyung as he opens the door. Jin had gone with him on the previous occasions so the unfamiliar environment made me feel on edge. I don’t know much about tattoos and I’ve never actually seen anyone have one. The thought of needles stabbing my skin with ink suddenly makes me feel uneasy.  
The inside is similar to the outside with the black wood covering the walls and ceiling but a distressed sand coloured wood on the floor. The walls were decorated with pictures of finished tattoo artworks. Taehyung and I both moved forward to stare at this one particular photo of someone's entire back covered in a Japanese style blossom tree. The intricacy of the tree winding its way up the ladies back was so beautiful.

“Woh.” We both agreed in sync.

“Is this where you got your other tattoos?” I asked Tae out of curiosity.

“Nah, I got it done down town in that shitty small parlour next to the bowling alley. It was Jin that recommended this one, I’d never seen it before” I hummed in response as I continued to be in awe of the designs plastered on the walls.

“Cool, right?” A voice behind us spoke out.

My head whipped around from being surprised. The guy standing behind us a few feet away was smiling which showed off his deep dimples in his cheeks. His hair was bleach white blonde which fell over his head messily and his white tank top showed off his impressive art that travelled up his arms. I couldn’t quite work out what most of the designs were. Mostly being snakes and swirl patterns. His tattoos travelled right up to his jaw line where it cut off. I thought neck tattoos were awful but somehow this guy managed to make it look spectacular. His edgy looked was finished off with a shiny silver lip ring which rested perfectly on his plump lips.

It was then Taehyung and I both realised neither of us had spoken yet.

“Oh! So cool!” Taehyung choked out quickly. “Did you do it?” He smiled gleefully back at the stranger. I just looked back at the man and nodded along, silently agreeing.

“Nah, most of those was done by the boss.” The guy shrugged. “My names Namjoon. Which one of you guys are getting inked today?” He clapped his hands together, looking at both of us eagerly with surgical looking gloves already on his hands.

I turned to look at Taehyung who stepped forward “Uh, I am. I booked for today at 2pm.” We both looked expectantly at the blonde guy in front of us.

“Awesome! Follow me.” Namjoon beamed at us. His character was so bubbly and inviting that I almost felt bad for judging him as being scary as hell when I first saw him. 

Taehyung followed him to a leather seat where a station full of ink and tools were sat on a table next to it. I sat in a seat near to them both and watched as Namjoon began the preparation.  
I watched Taehyung as he showed Namjoon the kind of design he wanted on his phone and told him that he didn’t mind any suggestions to improve it. Namjoon looked pretty chill with the idea. He’s probably tattooed a million music notes in his career so this was easy business to him.

Namjoon began pulling up Tae’s sleeve and cleaning his wrist ready for the tattoo inking.  
I noticed no one else was in the parlour except us three. I wonder if they ever get busy or maybe we just came at a quiet time of the day, even though its only 2. Nevertheless, whoever owns the business seems to care a lot about it. Everything is furnished to perfection, no clutter or dust seen in sight. It almost feels a bit cold in here, like a show room. Even the leather chair I’m sat on feels like I’m the first to ever lay my ass on it. 

I started to browse through my phone, sending Jin a text to let him know we arrived and Tae is getting tattooed now.  
I glanced up to see Taehyung’s face scrunching in pain. I’ve always wanted to know how much it hurts but I wouldn’t get a truthful understanding of the pain level from Taehyung because he finds everything painful. I smirked at Tae’s over dramatic expression and sneakily took a zoomed in photo to send to Jin.

The buzzing sound stilled for a moment and then started up again.  
Taehyung winced. “Well shit! Ow!” He throws his head back on to the head rest of the chair and I snort at the scene. Namjoon pauses for second and sighs and then carries on again.

“You know we’re not even half way through yet.” He looked at Taehyung for a brief moment who was turned the opposite direction with his lips pierced tightly together. A small squeak was heard and I wonder how he ever survived his first tattoo if he's like this after his 6th.

Namjoon laughed lightly in response, looking over to me and giving a reassuring nod.

After 5 minutes of looking aimlessly on Twitter, I started needing the toilet. I should have gone before we came because now I have to try find it. I stared around the parlour trying to spot the sign for the toilets but nothing to be seen.

“Erm, where are your toilets?”

Namjoon paused what he was doing and pointed behind me. “Upstairs, second on the right.” He smiled at me and went back to continuing what he was doing.

“Oh okay, thanks.” I got up off my seat and head towards the stairs and began my way up them.

At the top, I took in the difference from the ground floor to this one. Downstairs it's sleek and stylish whereas up here it's dark and so far it only seems to contain a narrow hallway.  
Second from the right I repeated to myself.

I approached the door and opened it slowly to thankfully find an actual toilet. Not sure what I was expecting to find in here other than a toilet like what Namjoon said. It was actually quite nice looking, not that I was expecting shithole. I close the door and lock it.

Once I finish, I stand in front of the small mirror above the sink and ruffle my fluffy hair trying to tame it. I looked young today with no makeup, natural hair and oversized clothing. My eyes slightly puffy from the lack of sleep too.

I walk towards the door, close it behind me gently and start walking towards the stairs again.

A deep clearing of someone's throat gained my attention from behind me. I look over my shoulder whilst still walking and my eyes fall upon the attractive guy who always wears the leather jacket. Except this time he's wearing a loose fitting long sleeved black t-shirt and sporting a slight black eye on his left side. Considering I only saw him yesterday, it must mean he got it within the last 16 hours. I remember the girl saying something about not fucking things up, maybe that has something to do with it. 

His features look sharp and his expression bored. He's leaning casually against the door frame on the left side of the corridor almost as if he’s been waiting for me to finish.

“You dropped this.” His head nodded towards me. His voice is calm but harsh sounding. I stopped in my tracks and traced his arm to focus on the object in his tattooed hand that he was swinging between his fingers.

Oh fuck. My eyes flickered between the object and him. “That's my- umm.” I swallowed my nervousness. He has my memory stick. At least I think it's mine, he is speaking to me right? Why am I so nervous, just tell him. It’s so obvious that I'm clearly anxious under his gaze. I can’t even wrap round my mind right now how he managed to end up with my possession.

I straighten up and brush my hair out my vision. “That's my memory stick.” I say it more firmly but the atmosphere is making me uncomfortable and I shuffle my feet awkwardly.

“I know.” He deadpanned. My eyes widen slightly as I see the stranger suddenly stride towards me. He walks with confidence, never breaking the eye contact. He stops right in front of me. If I thought he was good looking from far away then I sure as hell wasn't ready for the close up. I freeze in my position and stare back at him wondering what he was going to do next or maybe I’m supposed to do something.

“Here.” He lifts his arm up slightly in front of him and lets the stick dangle from the strap which is wrapped round one of his fingers. His expression is unreadable which makes me feel more uneasy. His vibe makes me feel like this is his business, or maybe his dads. I can’t tell how old he is, maybe my age? 

My hand reaches out for the object but before I grab it he moves it out of my reach. My hand drops slightly and his eyes now have a playful gleam to them as he cocks his head to the side slightly.

“What's your name?” He questions lowly and his eyes squinted slightly as he looked me up and down. 

My eyes were trained slightly upwards as I took in the height difference between the two of us. I couldn't help but take a quick glance at his upper body. This guy definitely works out; I could see his chest muscles through his black top. His cologne was strong like his aura and I could also smell the undertone of cigarettes and peppermint gum.

“Jimin.” I replied so quietly I'm surprised he could even hear me. I didn’t mean to sound so pathetic but his presence made me feel small. 

He looked at me for a moment more as if he was deciding if I was telling the truth or not. He moved his arm back towards me and I grabbed hold of the stick but the string was still trapped tightly in one of his fingers. He took a step forward suddenly and the close proximity definitely made me heat up. My cheeks have probably gone red already.

“See you around, Jimin.” His mouth and eyebrow both quirked up as if he knew how intimidating he was. Not to mention the newly formed black eye, more reason to be cautious of this guy. He clearly gets in trouble. I had no idea what to reply to him. My face probably showed a mix of confusion and scared shitless. Would I see him again? 

Before I could muster up the courage to say something back, the pressure from my memory stick was gone and my hand dropped to my side. I glanced down at the stick safely back in my hand and then lifted my head back up to the stranger. He’d already begun backing away and walking the opposite direction.

I watched him retreat back to a room I assume he came from and let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding in. His cologne still lingered in the air around me and it smelt good. Everything about him was good but at the same time it screamed something wrong.

Did he really need to know my name, maybe I should've given a fake one. A name he’d never be able to trace back to me. He probably just gets a thrill out of doing this to everyone, not just me.

I hold up the stick to check everything was ok with it and place it securely in to my pocket. I head back down the stairs to see a smiling Taehyung holding up his wrist of cute musical notes.

\----

The next morning, I still had yesterday’s events on my mind like it had just happened. Why can I not stop thinking about this guy? His aura felt intense and calculated like he was reading me like an open book. I knew nothing about him and yet I felt like he knew everything about me even though he only knows my name. Fuck, I gave him my name.

I let my head smack back down on my pillow and stare intensely at the wall. My brows furrow as my mind is dancing in circles. There’s a million Jimin’s out there and it’s not like I’ll ever see this guy again. He’s literally appeared out of nowhere within a day and suddenly he’s all I’m thinking about, which needs to stop ASAP.

“You’re going to be late, y’know” A deep voice grumbles from under the covers in the bed on the other side of the room. My roommates green pastel hair tufting out at different angles as he brings the cover up even more to bury his head underneath.

And he was right, I was super late.

\--

By the time I arrived at the class studio room, everyone was already plugged in to their headsets and focused on the computer screens. I bow to my teacher as an apology for being late and make my way towards the back where I can see Taehyung and Jin working hard. I tap Taehyung on the shoulder and send him a heart for not walking with him to lesson as we usually do. He sends me back the middle finger as a joke and we both snicker quietly.

Once I’ve unpacked everything, I plug in the memory stick that I got back yesterday in to the computer to start work on editing my songs. It takes a few moments for the computer to load up the contents and then it finally opens up. I pause and stare blankly for a moment.

The folders all looked so unfamiliar. I scan read the titles quickly whilst squinting at the screen trying to make sense of it. The titles were all numbers or make up words. What the fuck is this. I click on one of the documents randomly but a pop up comes up requesting a password. I type my usual password in just in case these are actually my files. It could be just a glitch for some reason. However, instantly the pop up comes again saying wrong password.  
I scroll down all the files and notice only one file at the bottom doesn’t have the password blocker. I hover my mouse over it until my guilty conscience perks up. This isn’t my memory stick. I bite my lip and close the File Holder. I wiggle the memory stick out of the slot in the computer and inspect it. It almost looks like a replica to mine, same string, and colour. Except, the small brand printing on the back is different. Did the guy accidentally give me his own memory stick instead of mine, I wonder if he knows yet. 

I glance at Taehyung who is hard at work and then stare blankly back at my screen. I can’t believe I’m even thinking of going through someone else’s property but fuck it. I plug the stick back in to the computer and wait for the files to load back up again.

I click on the folder at the very bottom of the screen. My guilt is over whelming and I keep side eyeing the window as if I’m gonna see him standing there ready to beat the shit out of me. The file opens up and at the top it shows the date 05/10 as the title. That’s tomorrow. My eyes dart over to Taehyung next to me whose in deep concentration bobbing his head to music so my attention goes back to the file. Underneath the date says the words “The Lounge”. Is that a cinema? Maybe his house name? A new programme releasing tomorrow? I have no clue, but what’s under it confuses me even more.

My eyes hungrily read over the information as if it’s a classified FBI investigation. Most of the sentences seem to be in slang or code but it seems to be some kind of schedule for the night. Something is happening at 11:30pm. Maybe a party or a gathering? I brush my floppy hair out of my eyes for clearer vision. The letters JK keeps being repeated throughout the document – name? The last bit of information I can pick up is what I’m guessing is a registration plate ending in JVE.

My head is planted between my two hands, reading the rest of the file which makes 0 sense. I huff in annoyance at not understanding. I grab the memory stick and shove it back in to my bag.  
I should probably tell him that he’s switched up our sticks. I really need mine back but part of me would rather just redo all of my work in order to avoid the guy. Unless I could go when Namjoon is there and get him to swap them.

\--

It was midday and everyone was finishing off their work and began filtering out of the room to get their lunches. I tell Taehyung and Jin that I’ll meet them in the cafeteria at half past after I finish my work (because I spent most of my time stalking someone’s private business).

The minutes passed quickly as I completed my final touches to my work. I check the time and quickly shove all my folders back in to my bag and walk out the room whilst waving one of my course mate’s goodbye. I put my earphones in my ears as usual and get out my phone to search for a song to listen to for the walk to the cafeteria. The fresh breeze hits my face as soon as I walked outside, but then the scent of cigarettes surrounds me. 

I turn around and my eyes land on the same nameless attractive guy. He was leaning on the wall right next to the door with a black hoodie, black cap and black jeans. He brings a lit cigarette up to his mouth and raises his eyebrows at me.  
“Jimin.” He says in a way that I think is a greeting but I can never tell with this guy.

I stand still for a few seconds and watch the smoke pour out of his mouth. The breeze blows it in my direction and I breathe it in, secretly trying not to cough. This is my chance to tell him.  
“Uhm.” I try gather my thoughts but he’s so distracting to stare at. Black clothing suited this guy so damn well.

His face looks amused but then turns to genuine curiosity.

“You gave me your memory stick.” My voice sounds nervous as I quickly grab the item out of my bag and show him. “This isn’t mine.”

His face stills for a moment and for a moment I see a slight panic in his eyes which only increases my curiosity. He puts out his cigarette on the ground, stands up straight and holds his hand out towards me. I look at his hand and realise he wants me to walk towards him and give him it. My legs quickly walk towards him and put the object in his hand whilst staring at him like a child.

He inspects it and nods like he’s accepting that it’s his.  
“Did you look in it, Jimin?” His face looks calm whilst he’s still looking at the memory stick but his voice sounds the opposite. The way he says it with my name sounds so condescending.

“What? No, of course not.” My answer is too rushed and I replied way too quickly. I gulp loudly and pull my sleeves down to cover my hands. Shit, I knew I shouldn’t have gone through his files.

His eyes lock with mine and I swear if looks could kill. His attention is now fully on myself and he stands even taller.

“You’re a shit liar.” The guy smirks at me but his eyes still look cold and dark. Nevertheless, he still looks confident and cocky as ever. I wonder if he knows that the last file didn’t have a password on it. The look he’s giving me starts to grate on me, like I’m totally inferior to him. In fact, he stares at everyone like they’re beneath him.

He begins to walk away, completely ignoring the fact that he still has my memory stick. What a douche.

“Have fun at The Lounge tomorrow.” I freeze in my place. My eyes glance around, wondering if it was me that actually said that. I just wanted jab him with something to bring him down a peg or two.  
By the looks of his face it definitely hit him by surprise. I felt a sense of accomplishment by catching him off guard but instant regret came.

In 3 big strides he was face to face with me. He grabbed my upper arm and pulled it towards him, securing me in position. He looked pissed off, confused and scary all at the same time. I tried to take a step back but his hand was tight and unforgiving. It happened so quickly that my brief smugness was replaced with sudden fear. My breathing sped up and I could feel my heart beat in my throat as I stared wide eyed at the stranger who was looking down at me. I’ve clearly hit a nerve with this guy.

I can feel his breathe on my face and I try again to escape his grip but fail.  
His voice was strained as if he’s holding back from shouting at me, so it turned in to a harsh whisper with a menacing aura. “What did you just sa-“

“Who’s this, babe?” My heart skipped a beat when the pretty girl from before was coming out of the door and walked next to us. The guys’ eyes had also followed the voice and his grip loosened on my upper arm. He looked back at me for a moment before turning back to the girl. My eyes were darting quickly between the two of them wondering if this was his girlfriend but also mentally thanking her presence for saving my life.

He smiled sweetly but it looked fake. “Nobody.” He turned back towards me with the same intimidating smile and released my arm from his grip. Instead, both of his hands moved towards my neck, I held my breath and flinched. He straightened up my collar and patted both of my biceps twice. “Off you go, Jimin.” In a calm, sweet voice. Vastly different to the one I had heard seconds ago.

Immediately, I grab my bag from the ground which had fallen off from the altercation and give a last look back to see him still staring at me. Instinctively I fast walk round the corner to avoid the danger. My breathing was heavy as I took big gulps of air to try calm down. This has never happened to me before, who does he think he is manhandling me like that. Part of my conscience reminds me that it was me who looked through his files. Damn it.

It definitely was not just a party happening at The Lounge. Or legal.

\--

“Ya, you’ve got a habit of being late today” I could hear Jin’s voice as soon as I entered the cafeteria. I glanced at the big clock on the wall and saw I was 20 minutes late. Jin was beckoning me over and waving my favourite sandwich in his hands. I still felt shaken up but tried to hide it under a big smile.

“Beginning to think you ditched me twice today” Taehyung poked me.

I took a second to contemplate if I should tell them everything that has happened but I swallowed down the speech I’d prepared on the way here and instead opted for “Sorry, I really wanted to finish my piece.” I lightly laughed and patted Taehyung’s hair.

“Boring. Food is priority” Jin said through a stuffed mouth and again pushed the sandwich towards me. “We do too much work, how about we go drinking tomorrow? Let’s get smashed.” They both begin bouncing up and down in their seats whilst waiting expectantly for my answer.

I cover my laugh with my hand before going straight faced suddenly and staring at them both intently. I need a drink after today.  
“Hell yeah.”  
They both cheer over dramatically with food stuffed in their mouths. I think for a moment, knowing it’s a stupid idea but I decide to say it anyways.

“How about we go to The Lounge?”


	4. The Lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin checks out The Lounge.

Chapter 4

We’d spent the day wondering aimlessly around the campus and stopping off at different food stations for refuelling. Whenever the three of us are together we eat about the same amount of food that an average man is meant to eat in a week. ‘Food is life’ as Jin would tell us after eating his fifth doughnut. He can eat anything and never put on weight – I only have to dream of food and I’ve put on 5 pounds. 

Half an hour later we’d managed to walk in to town to buy a new outfit for tonight. 

Taehyung had lead us in to the mall and walked in to a shop straight away. Out of all of us, Tae is definitely superior when it comes to fashion. He’s the kind of guy that can wear anything and manage to pull it off without even trying. If I wore half the outfits that he does on a daily basis I would be instantly unfriended by everyone. I just don’t look good in stuff that Tae does. So it means he can borrow all of my clothes but I can’t borrow his. Pretty sure a third of my wardrobe is somewhere in his dorm room.

“I’m trying this on.” Within seconds Taehyung has picked out a maroon loose fitting shirt and gone to find the fitting rooms at the back of the store. 

I look at some of the shirts and wonder if any of these colours would actually suit me. I don’t even know what my ‘it’ colour is. My clothes tend to consist of black, black and black. Shopping is fun and all, but sometimes the frustration of not finding clothes that suit you or even fit you begin to take over and I start wallowing in my own pity. 

I pick up a blue t-shirt that’s plain and simple and hold it up to my body.

“What do you think of this?” I look expectantly at Jin and then back at the shirt.

He paused for a moment to look up at me. “Are you asking me about fashion?”

My head falls back as I laugh. He always says how bad at fashion he is but somehow always seems to be pulling off some very interestingly matched outfits. Interestingly meaning that the outfit is horrific but he manages to make it look like it was made for him.

I continued to walk around the store with nothing catching my eye as of yet. I hear Taehyung come out of the fitting rooms and go straight to the check out.

“Guessing you liked it?” I say as walking up to the till next to him. Of course he likes it and of course he’s going to look amazing in it.

“Yeah, I looked good.” He said whilst nodding. He finished paying and turned around to face me. 

“Right, shut your eyes and stay here because I’m about to pick a top for you.”

“No no no, I’m quite capable of picking one out.” I can already imagine the kind of style he’ll try put me in and it’s just not going to work.

“It’s gonna happen. I bet you picked out a boring plain ass top whilst I was in that fitting room.” Taehyungs face looked mocking.

“No I did not!” I mean that’s not completely true, however the top did have a pattern on the hem. So it wasn’t all plain.

“Yes he did.” Jin’s voice was heard from round the corner of the store which made Taehyung laugh. I scrunched my face up and let out a defeated groan. Taehyung instantly took that as a yes and began rummaging through all the clothes.

I took this as an opportunity to sit down on the waiting chair. Shopping was tiring. I couldn’t help my thoughts going back to what happened yesterday. The strange guy looked so angry at the mentioning of The Lounge. I can’t believe I’m even going to it tonight. I searched it up earlier and it showed it’s a large club/bar just on the edge of town. It’s been around for about a year but I’d never seen or heard of it before yesterday.

What if I do see him, what exactly am I planning to do. What if he saw me and this time really did kill me. I know my brain is being over dramatic but you never know, this guy looks like prison would be a walk in the park. 

I push my hair back out of my eyes and lean against the side of the chair. I wonder if the pretty girl is the guy’s girlfriend. I’m not sure why I’m so bothered about it; they both seem like douchebags.

I could feel my brows furrowing again in annoyance, the emotions started bubbling back up. I can’t believe he still has my stick. We were meant to trade, that’s how things work. But now he has both.

“Here.” A top is shoved on to my lap. “Don’t try it, just buy it.” Taehyung looks more than pleased with himself as he looks down at the top on my lap. I stand up and hold it up. It’s a red and black striped short sleeved top that looks loose fitting. I contemplate it for a moment before mentally imagining myself wearing it.   
“Why can’t I try it on first?”

“When have you ever bought a top that you’ve tried on? You always find an excuse not to buy it.” Now go, buy it.”

“Okay, fine.”

“YAY” Two hands clamp down on my shoulders and shake me in excitement. Then I’m suddenly turned around and pushed towards the till. “Buy it quickly, I’m hungry now.” I smile slightly and look over my shoulder at Taehyung who’s still smiling but completely distracted by another shirt now.

 

\--

 

“Let’s do another shot!”

We’d begun pre drinking at Taehyung’s whilst getting ready. I was wearing the new top I had bought today along with skinny black jeans and leather shoes. For the first time in a while, my reflection actually made me happy. The top really suited me and my legs looked sexy in the skinny jeans. 

My eyes catch the sight of Taehyungs jewellery section and I start to rummage through it. I pick up a gold chained necklace and examine it in the mirror to see if it would look good.

“If you’re planning on nicking something, at least make sure it suits the outfit.” Taehyung nudges me out of the way and picks up a black velvet choker. He turns me back around to face the mirror and puts the choker around my neck.  
“There – simple but effective.” Taehyung continues to stand behind whilst staring at me in the mirror.

My hand reaches up to the choker to feel it. My body turns in different positions to check myself out in the mirror. Damn, I love it. My eyes meet with Taehyungs and I nod at him.

“Let’s get drunk.”

After a few more shots done at Taehyungs, we begin to walk in to town. We were all feeling it, me especially. I may have had one or two more than the others. I drank more because I thought it would make me feel more confident to confront the guy, but instead I just feel weak and keep stumbling over myself.

“So why are we going to this place anyways?” Jin slurs.

“Yeah, why this place Jimin?” Taehyung adds in.

Again, I consider telling them but part of me think they’ll consider me a stalker. I mean, I am literally stalking this guy. I looked through his private business, found out where he was going and now I’m also turning up at the same place. To be honest, I have no idea myself why I’m doing this. Am I just nosey or do I actually want to see him again.

“It’s boring going to the same few bars. This one looks 10 times better than the shitty places we go to. Besides, they have 2 for 1 on drinks tonight – I looked it up.” I ramble on trying to convince them again that this is a good idea.

“2 for 1?” Jin questions. His smile quirks upwards “Then let’s fucking run there! C’mon!”

 

\---

 

The queue getting in to The Lounge was huge. It took nearly 15 minutes for us to get to the front. I began to sober up a little, the previous shots finally calming down in my system.

The Lounge looked huge. Bright pink and green lights were flashing on the outside and the windows were all blacked out. The two big bouncers at the entrance snatched our ID’s quickly and let us in hurriedly. 

All three of us were star stricken by the inside. We walked further in and stared gormlessly.

A huge chandelier lit up the dance floor in the centre of the room. The bars packed full of people were surrounding the dancefloor and the loud bass music boomed from the stage. The lighting was dim; most of the light came from the dancefloor which boasted multicolour platforms with dancers on them. Every so often a bright light would shine in your face making you squint. This place was stunning. 

“Wow, this place is awesome. Let’s go get a drink.” Taehyung drags us through the crowd to get to the bar.

After a few more drinks, my tipsy-ness returned. Same goes to Taehyung and Jin. Even with the 2 for 1, my bank balance will still be crying in the morning, but I’m having too much fun to care. We all stumble on to the dance floor.

I’d like to think that I was dancing sexily but I know if I was sober right now I would hate myself. I try my best to move gracefully but my attention is distracted by Jin who is not trying at all. He’s thrashing around, not giving a flying fuck what people think of him. Taehyung and I both secretly whip out our phones and record him on Snapchat. Brilliant.

We’d been dancing for a while; my memory of why I came in the first place had completely disappeared until a familiar figure came in to my vision. I was still on the dancefloor, but behind all the bright lights I could see the pretty girl at the edge of the floor. She was dressed in a sparkly red dress and black heels. Her hair perfectly curled and had sultry red lips. She looked nervous though, my dancing suddenly stopped as I became completely absorbed in to what she was doing.

The girl brings out her phone from her bag, types something in and then places it to her ear. She talks for less than a minute and then places the phone back in to her bag. Her eyes stare back at the dance floor, scanning everyone that she sees. Then, her eyes land on mine. My heart skips a beat but as quickly as she looks at me she then looks away. She doesn’t remember me. Or she doesn’t give a fuck. I mean, this is a popular club, apparently everyone goes here now.

A few more songs pass by and I get a few guys asking for my number but Taehyung saves me every time thankfully.

The lights suddenly switch off and the music goes silent. The crowd roars with disapproval. It’s completely pitch black, the only light that can be seen is from outside. A guy knocks in to me and I stumble backwards and in to the railing. I hold on to it to steady myself, eyes wide trying to see in the darkness where Taehyung is.

“Everyone needs to make their way outside. The Lounge will be closing now. Thank you.” A voice from the speakers blares out. The crowd begins booing and everyone starts pushing to get outside. It’s only 11:30 pm; we’ve only been here an hour and its already closing.

I follow the crowd outside, trying my best not to fall over as people are shoving past me. As the night time air hits my face, I see about 5 cop cars with their lights on parked outside. One cop begins guiding the drunken crowd to walk onwards. My face is full of confusion and worry as I’m shoved from side to side.

The crowd gathers around the entrance of the club, shouting and booing at being kicked out. Some even start on the cops which is causing a scene. I go on my tip toes to try finding my friends but to no success. 

My eyes catch on a dark figure which is going round the side entrance of the club, he looks rushed and definitely not in club attire. As he opens the door, he looks quickly towards the cop cars which haven’t noticed him. That’s when my vision clears up. It’s the guy. My brain clicks – 11:30pm the document said. What’s he doing? He disappears in to the club again.

I push through the crowd a bit, edging closer to where I saw him until two guys step in front of me.

“Well, I’ve never seen your pretty face around here before.” One of the guys gave a grimace, showing some missing teeth. They were both taller than me and stockier than me. They looked mean, but surprisingly not drunk. They were both dressed in black suits, thick gold chains wrapped around their necks and gold studs in their ears.

The second one chuckled deeply. “Yeah, what’s your name princess?”

If I was sober, I would probably run away but the alcohol swimming in my system was making me feel angry.

“I don’t fucking know you, don’t call me that.” My brows furrowed but I stumbled a bit trying to catch my balance.

They both laughed and whistled. “Feisty this one.” Nudging each other, whilst looking me up and down. They looked predatory and it made a shiver go down my spine. It was the safety of the crowd around me and cops so close that made me feel more at ease.

One of them stepped closer. “See, the thing is. The cops are called from an unknown number saying that our boss is dealing drugs at this place. You can see how he’d be unhappy, right?” His voice is menacing and my breathe is caught in my throat.

The second one comes closer with a sly smile on his face. “And then, we come across you. Someone we’ve never seen before round here, all by themselves and hanging round the side.”

By their faces, it sounds like they’re accusing me of calling the cops. Panic rushes through me quick.  
“I’m with my friends.” My breathing is heavy. They both smile whilst looking around in a patronising manner, knowing full well none of the people surrounding me are my friends.

“Why don’t you come with us, sweetheart.”

The second guy is about to grab me until a strong hand lands on my shoulder from behind.

“He’s with me.” I quickly look up to the figure and see the guy. He’s staring at the second guy which backs away immediately. The tattooed guy looks frustrated and angry, his hand on my shoulder tight.

The guy on the left chuckles nastily. “If my boss knew you were here, Jungkook.” Jungkook? Is his name Jungkook? I stare at him and watch as his jaw tightens.

“I just happened to be passing by.” His voice sounded threatening but he smiled slightly. “Business seems to be going well?” Jungkook looked smug whilst staring back at the club.

“You little-“ One of the guys step forward but the other one places a hand on his chest, stopping him from coming towards us. I have no idea what is happening or how they know each other. But, I can guess that they really don’t like one another.

“See you around, boys.” Jungkook says lazily. I stare at him, staying silent throughout the whole situation. He doesn’t even look at me but his hand on my shoulder is now wrapped around my upper arm. In a second, I’m dragged through the crowd, his grip keeping me steady. 

We’re far away enough from the crowd that they can’t hear us or maybe even see us in the darkness. Jungkook pushes me towards the brick wall and I fall in to it easily. I straighten up quickly and stare at him hovering over me.

“What the-” I try push his chest away but he doesn’t budge an inch.

“You’re either brave or stupid, Jimin. The fuck are you doing here?” Both of his hands land on my shoulders, keeping me against the wall.

I scoff, the alcohol bringing sudden confidence. “Last time I checked, this was a public place, Jungkook.” I smirk, knowing his name made me feel like I’ve solved mystery.

His eyes squinted at me, piercing through me with a cold glare. “Stay. Away.” His voice was deep and honestly it turned me on. And anyways, what has me going to a club got anything to do with him. It’s just a club. 

“I saw you go in through the side entrance. Stealing?” My voice sounds so innocent and my smile was sickly sweet towards him. By the looks of his black hoody, he didn’t want anyone to see him.

His hands move from my shoulders to grip my t-shirt. He pulls me towards him and then shoves me back in to the wall. His body is pinning me against it, lifting me up slightly so I’m on my tip toes. His face is so close that our noses are nearly touching.

He laughs deeply but his eyes are anything but amused. “You’re really testing my limits, Jimin.” My hands hold on to his wrists to try balance myself. Maybe this was a bad idea.  
“What’s your point, huh? What? You want your stupid fucking stick back so you can sing more of those sad shitty songs?” His voice is cold and harsh. My face is caught in surprise and he looks amused.

“That’s my private business!” I practically shout at him. How dare he go through it. I’m fuming but I can feel my cheeks redden in embarrassment. I can’t believe he listened to my tracks. His harsh words make my eyes prick with tears but I refuse to cry in front of him.

“I seem to recall you went through mine too.” He’s now completely smiling, his head cocked to the side in a patronising manner. We’re both breathing heavily and the air suddenly thickens. His smile fades and his eyes travel down my face to my lips. I involuntarily lick them.

“JIMIN!” Both of us whip our heads towards the sound. From the crowd I can see Taehyung and Jin briskly walking over towards us. We both look back at each other.

“Keep your mouth shut or I’ll shut it for you.” He holds his eye contact with me for a moment longer and then lets me go and starts walking down the dark road with his hoody up. Keep my mouth shut about me seeing him break in through the side entrance? Do I have something to hold over him? I’m angry at him, but I’m more frustrated that I wanted him to kiss me. Why would I want that? He’s a dick.

“We thought we lost you. Apparently there was a drugs bust at the club but it was fake. They won’t let us back in though. Who was that?” Jin rambles on as I walk with them both back towards the crowd.

“Nobody.” They begin talking about what happened and I glance over my shoulder to see a black land rover driving away with the registration plate ending in JVE.


	5. Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “$250.”  
> His answer startles me. “What?”
> 
> “I’ll give you $250 to help me take something from The Lounge, you’ll get your stick back and I won’t bother you again. Deal?”

My head is banging from last night. I don’t usually drink that much but when I’m in the moment I can’t stop drinking. The high you get when you’re drunk is amazing but the morning after feels like a slap in the face. 

I lift my head slightly to check the time; its 2pm. I really slept through most of the day. Then my eyes fall upon my lifeless body which is still in last night attire. Gross. Taehyung did a good job picking out that top though; at least I know I looked good last night.  
I sit up slowly whilst holding my head in pain. My mouth is desert dry so I grab the water bottle next to my bed and down it. My drunk self must have gotten water and placed it there. Damn I’m good.

“Good night?” The voice startled me and I squinted towards the noise, my eyes still adjusting to the light. My roommate, Yoongi, was sat up right in bed with his laptop on his lap and some headphones wrapped around his neck. He was looking at me, clearly entertained by my face.

“What? Oh yeah, good night.” My throat strained itself speaking. The alcohol dried out every part of my insides.

“Heard that the cops came?” Yoongi turned to look back at his laptop screen and I could hear the faint sound of music playing through his headphones.

I scratch my hair trying to remember all the events that happened last night.   
“Oh yeah – something about a drugs bust, but Jin said it was fake.” It got me thinking about how I saw Jungkook go through the side entrance whilst everyone was being evacuated. I wonder if he was planting drugs. He couldn’t have been, otherwise the cops would’ve found it. He must have been taking something. But, what? The pretty girl from inside the club who’s always seen with Jungkook also looked suspicious.

My memories of Jungkook pressed up against me hit me like a rock. He was so sexy up close, but he’s so arrogant and cocky. It’s not always about what’s on the outside; but then, maybe there can be exceptions. He also seemed so pissed off that I was there. Like OK I may have stalked him, but it was still a place that anyone could go to. And why did those two guys think that I called the cops? So what if they’ve never seen me around, surely they get new people coming in to the club every day.

Whatever it was that Jungkook was doing, he clearly didn’t want me to tell anyone. ‘Keep your mouth shut or I’ll shut it for you.’ I believe his words were. There’s something about this situation that makes me feel good; I have something on Jungkook.

“Do you know who called the cops ‘bout it?” Yoongi brought my attention back to him. His voice sounded intrigued by the situation but his face looked bored. It’s something I’ve gotten use to whilst living with him. He’s always misread until you get to know him. Thinking about it, I still don’t know much about him, but living with him is easy. We get along and never get in each other’s way.

“No idea was only there an hour as well.” I pout slightly in annoyance and Yoongi nodded his head in acknowledgement.

I sat there for a moment, contemplating what to do today. Jungkook still has my memory stick. I would hold it off for longer, but one of my assignments that I saved on the stick is due in a couple weeks and I really don’t have time to redo it anymore. I’m hoping if I go to the tattoo parlour then maybe it’ll just be Namjoon there and he can give it to me. I assume Jungkook left it in the room he came out of the first time I saw him in the parlour. I’m still pissed off that he looked through it, and then insulted it. Sad shitty songs my ass, I worked hard on that.

\--

I was showered and dressed; I decided to wear a pale blue jumper and black skinny jeans. My hair was falling over my face messily, it really needs a cut. At least I don’t look completely dead as I did 40 mins ago. 

The weather is slightly colder than the past few days and I regret wearing a coat whilst I’m on my way to the parlour. I prefer winter weather though, I’m much more of a blanket and hot tea guy than a swimming in the beach kind of guy. 

I see the parlour round the corner and I pray that Jungkook isn’t in there. The windows are slightly tinted on the outside as I try peer in before entering. I grab the handle and push through the entrance door. A wall of warm hair hits my rosy cheeks as I close the door behind me. There’s no one at the desk and I mentally curse myself for thinking this was a good idea. My life would be so much easier if Namjoon was here. This is the longest mission to get a bloody memory stick. Next time I’m going to email all my documents to my Uni email. Less hassle.

I slowly walk round the corner and can hear the buzzing of someone getting a tattoo. My eyes land upon Jungkook. Just my luck and I mentally roll my eyes. He’s in a black tank top, fully showing off all of his arm tattoos. I felt the need to get closer and examine them all in detail but I stand still. His face is stern and his brows furrowed slightly as all his concentration is going in to perfecting the design he’s tattooing on a guy. The guy is covered in tattoos everywhere, even on his face. I’m surprised there’s any blank skin left to tattoo. 

I sniff quietly, the temperature change from outside to inside making my nose run. Jungkook looks to the side where I am standing there awkwardly watching them both. He looks me up and down but his expression doesn’t change.

“I’m nearly done. Sit down.” His eyes shift from me to the chair a few feet away from them and then back to me again. I bite my lip, suddenly feeling like I shouldn’t have come here. Tattoo parlours really aren’t my natural setting. I nod and shuffle my feet towards the chair and sit down. He watches me until I’m sat in the leather chair and then he carries on tattooing the guy who has paid no attention towards me.

I watch him silently for 10 minutes finish off the tattoo. The quiet sound of music from the radio can be heard round the corner. The needle sound seemed more relaxing to listen to than when I came with Taehyung. Maybe because Taehyung was practically having a mental breakdown from the ‘pain’. The guy in the chair was taking it like he was just having a massage. Although he is covered head to toe in tattoos so he probably doesn’t even feel the pain anymore. I also watched Jungkooks back, the way his muscles could be seen through his tank top with every move he makes. Not to mention his impressive biceps.

He wipes the guys leg down where the tattoo had just been done and began wrapping it up. The guy looked down and seemed impressed, he moved his leg in different angles to check it out. They both seemed to know each other pretty well, speaking casually with one another. I watched them both get up and walk round the corner to the till.

I listened and wondered if I should get up too. My hands and legs are both clamped together as I sit there uncomfortably waiting for Jungkook to be done. I stare at all the pictures of tattoo designs on the wall and wonder if it was Jungkook who did them. I remember Namjoon saying the boss did most of the designs. Does that mean Jungkook owns this place? Or maybe there’s someone else I haven’t met yet.

“Come for a tattoo, blondie?” My head whips round to Jungkook and I stand up quickly. He sounds patronising as ever. Just because I’m not covered in ink like himself. He doesn’t know, maybe I have tattoos. I could have a dragon going up my entire back for all he knows.

He strolls over closer with his hands resting in his pockets and now we’re less than a metre away from one another.

I can feel myself glaring at him. “Maybe I have come for a tattoo.” 

He laughs light heartedly which irritates me even more. “You’re not getting a tattoo, Jimin.” He says like it’s a fact. I know I’m not getting a tattoo but it annoys me that he thinks I’m not getting a tattoo. Why am I being so stubborn? Anyways, I’m technically a customer; he shouldn’t be talking to me like that.

I smile back sweetly. “Well you’re wrong, I want one right here.” I point at my right wrist. I have no idea where I’m going with this. Am I really doing all this just to prove Jungkook wrong. 

Jungkook lips quirk up as do his eyebrows. “Oh, really now?” He says slowly, a playful gleam showing in his eyes. In a second, he’s suddenly grabbed my arms and pushed me towards the long leather chair that the previous guy was sitting on for his leg tattoo.

My ass lands on the leather chair and Jungkook quickly has the machine on and the buzzing sound surrounds the room again. He’s standing with his legs either side of my own and his face is tilted downwards, smirking at me knowing full well what he’s doing.

My breathing increases as soon as I’m sat on the chair and I protest immediately, my eyes like a deer caught in headlights.   
“NO, NO. I was joking!” My words stumble out quickly and I grab his wrist to stop him coming any closer to me with the machine. By the look on his face, he got the reaction he wanted.

He laughs, what I think is a genuine laugh. I’d find it sweet if I wasn’t completely petrified right now.

“Alright, calm down. I’ll turn it off.” He says between laughs. I look at him, deciding if he’s telling the truth or not and slowly let go of his wrist which I had clamped both my hands around. Jungkook turns it off with one click and looks back at me with an accomplished smile.

My breathing calms down and I look up at him with a glare. “Okay, you made your point.” I grumble and push him away so I can get up. He takes a couple steps back and puts his hands in his pockets whilst smugly smiling at my flustered state.

His jet black hair is messier today, covering his forehead and eyebrows. It makes him look younger and sweet looking. However his body looked the opposite in his tank top and joggers, boasting all of his arm tattoos.

“I came for my memory stick.” My voice slightly more high pitched than normal as I try covering my embarrassment.

He hums lowly, knowing exactly why I’d come here. “Meet me at The Lounge on Friday.” He says coolly.

Wait. What? What has that got to do with my stick and why does he want to meet me there?

I’m taken aback by his forward invitation. “Err – pretty sure they said their boss would kill you if he saw you there.” I pause for a moment. “Besides, why would I go with you?” 

“Because I asked you to.” He replies instantly. It sounds more of a demand than a nice friendly meet up. He completely ignored the first bit I said. I barely even know him, last time I saw him he practically attacked me. Although, I wasn’t completely complaining. He seems to get whatever he wants, whenever he wants and he’s definitely not getting what he wants from me.

“Well, I don’t want to meet you. I want my memory stick.” I brush a strand of hair out of my face, cross my arms against my chest and stare at him confidently.

Jungkook’s facial expression dulls a bit at my rejection.  
“I don’t have it on me. I can give it to you on Friday at The Lounge.”

“I’m not meeting you at The Lounge! Anyways, why are you even going? Planning on breaking in again?” I try sound as cocky and arrogant as possible. I throw the last bit in to get a reaction out of him. Why does he want me out of everyone he could possibly pick? And why The Lounge again, does he have unfinished business?

“$250.”  
His answer startles me. “What?”

“I’ll give you $250 to help me take something from The Lounge, you’ll get your stick back and I won’t bother you again. Deal?”

“What? No! What the fuck – I’m not helping you steal something.” Do I look like an easy target to him? There is no chance that I’m going to risk going to prison to help him. All I want in life is my bloody stick. He wants me to take something from The Lounge when the guards literally just threatened his life for being near the club. 

“$500.” He quips.

The offer makes me go silent.

Jungkook steps forward and places a hand on my shoulder. “Come on Jimin, $500 is a lot of money for a student like yourself.” His eyes were full accomplishment and lips curl in to a sly smile as he could see my brows furrow whilst considering his offer. My eyes fall to the floor as I try regaining my morals back, but that’s a lot of money. “It’ll take 5 minutes. I’ll distract the guard whilst you go in the room, grab the file and sneak back out.”

I bite my lip slightly whilst listening carefully to what he has to say. His hand moves from my shoulder to my chin as he gently lifts it so my eyes make contact with his again.

“$500 for a 5 minute job. Mmm?” His voice sounds gentle and sickly sweet but his eyes tell a different story. I know this is a bad idea. But that money could pay for nearly 2 months of my rent. I mean, it doesn’t sound that dangerous. It must be something important if he’s willing to pay me that kind of money.

“What’s in the file?” I question.

Jungkook removes his hand from my chin and puts it back in to his pocket. A slight smirk plays on his lips as he can tell that he’s caught my attention.

“Information.” He begins walking backwards. “See you Friday, Jimin. Midnight.” He’s turned around and walked round the corner. I frown and follow him quickly.

“Wait?! I didn’t even say yes!” I blubber out in a rush. I watch him head towards the stairs and begin making his way up.

“Let yourself out.” He says before disappearing.

What kind of shit show have I just signed myself up for? I’ve yet again failed to get my stick, which is really starting to annoy the fuck out of me. Never again will I use that stick in the future. Why would Jungkook pick me out of everyone to do a dodgy job for him, he doesn’t even know me. I could easily tell the boss of the club what Jungkook has planned. The immoral side of my brain reminds me that there’s no chance that I’m going to do that, because I’m about to get $500 richer. Oh, the greed. 

__

 

I’d spent the rest of the week completely ignoring what had happened. I was not about to steal something just to gain money.

Well, that was until the Friday came along. I began imagining how much free cash I would have after paying my rent. And boom, all my previous thoughts of not doing it had flown out the window. 

“Jin!” I catch up to Jin who’s sat on a table by himself in the library. I can always find him in the exact same spot on a Friday morning before our seminar.

He glances up and smiles brightly. “Unusual for you to be up so early on a Friday morning.” Jin says quietly, so not to disturb the other students.

“Yeah, weird I know.” I pull out a chair and clear my voice. “Anyways, fancy going to The Lounge tonight?” I say it kind of rushed and out of the blue. Jin looks surprised by my sudden invitation.

“But, we went last week… then got kicked out due to a drugs bust. Why would you want to go there again?” His eyes go back to scanning his book and writing down some notes.

“That was one time! I heard from loads of people that it’s amazing usually.” 

Jin smiled and scrunched his eyebrows. “Like who?”

Oh Shit. “Urm, Jack… and Hara.” Two names I just completely made up on the spot. I don’t think a Jack even goes to our Uni. I could just tell him I wanted to go a second time to give it another chance, but no, I decided to tell him a Jack and Hara told me it’s amazing.

Jin scoffs a bit. I can’t tell if he bought my answer or not. “Okay fine. But if the cops come again and I get kicked out in the cold before I’m even drunk, then you owe me money for all the money I’ll be paying on the drinks in that place.”

I clap my hands excitedly which gains glares from the quiet students on the table next to us. I mime ‘sorry’ and smile apologetically.

“See you in seminar.” I pull out the chair silently and tuck it back in whilst waving at Jin on my way out.

 

___

Unfortunately Taehyung couldn’t make it as he hadn’t even started his project yet, despite us being handed the deadline for it over a month ago.

Jin and I were already in the queue for The Lounge. It was cold outside and I brought my arms across my chest to protect myself from the crisp breeze hitting my skin. I’d just gone for a plain black t-shirt tonight with black skinny ripped jeans and some black boots. My hair was slightly wavy and I’d added a bit of eyeliner to finish my look. Jin on the other-hand was wearing a bright yellow jumper.

We passed through the bouncers once we showed them our ID’s and made our way in to the club. It looked just as awesome as the last time, even more so. There seemed to be even more people here this week despite what happened. I’m still unsure why I’ve decided to go through with this. Is $500 really worth possibly getting a criminal record? I bet Jungkook has loads on his criminal record; this is easy business for him.

“Let’s get a drink!” Jin grabs my wrist and pulls me through the crowd until we’re at the bar. He grabs the man’s attention behind the bar. “Yeah, I’ll have a vodka and coke. Jimin?”

“I’ll have two shots of Sambuca, thanks.” 

“Wow, you’ll be off your face by the end of the night.” Jin laughs.

“Yeah, I’m relying on that.” There’s no way I’ll be able to do this sober. I need my alcohol confidence to kick in as soon as possible. I still have no idea where Jungkook is and what the file even looks like that I’m supposed to be taking. 

I down the two shots one after the other. The burning sensation down my throat makes my face scrunch with disgust. Wow that tasted gross but it’ll do that job. Jin gives me a pat on the shoulder in amusement at my reaction.

Now that I’m here, I’m starting to get second thoughts on this whole situation. I have no clue who I’m about to steal from and what the consequences of stealing this file could be. They could easily catch me whilst I’m about to take it, or CCTV? Shit, why didn’t I think of that?

My eyes immediately scan the ceiling for cameras but it’s impossible to tell in the dark with bright lights flashing in my eyes every other second.

We head over to the dancefloor and I begin to feel the alcohol. I had done a few sneaky shots before I came to the club as well so I’m actually really feeling it hit me now. 

Jin starts to dance normally but then as the song goes on it gets more frantic. I clap my hands along with the beat whilst laughing my head off at everything Jin does. We take a few selfies together and send them to Taehyung saying we miss him and hope he’s studying hard.

A lady comes by with shots, handing them out for free. If I’m really going to do this for Jungkook then I shouldn’t drink anymore alcohol as I need to stay focused. Although, Jungkook isn’t even here yet or maybe he’s not even coming? And technically, I never said yes to do it. I grab two of the free shots and down them straight away. I’m already tipsy so the taste barely affects me this time round. Jin takes one shot but then sees me take a second one and goes for another himself.

The alcohol is pulsing through my blood by now and the lights on the dancefloor making me feel even drunk than I am. A guy catches my attention. He’s cute, a little taller than myself, light brown hair. Not bad looking. The only downside of not having Taehyung here is that he’s the only one who makes me act responsible when I’m drunk. Jin always has my back but he definitely doesn’t hold me back from doing anything stupid.

The guy is staring back and then approaches me slowly. The lights are flashing and music booming making my head spin even more than it should. His hands find their way to my hips. I comb one of my hands through my hair and sway my hips to the music. My eyes not breaking eye contact with him. He’s not my type but I’m drunk and haven’t had a drunken kiss in a while. I bite my lip and place one of my hands behind his neck and he smiles back lazily, his hand travelling further down to my ass.

Before we even had a chance to kiss I was being pulled backwards in to someone’s chest. I barely got the chance to turn around before I was being dragged through the crowd by my hand. My eyes travelled from the guys hand and up to his face. Jungkook.

He was pulling me to the other side of the club dancefloor. He was dressed in black jeans, a tight black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows and his hair was styled back, revealing his forehead. 

We stopped moving and he turned towards me, hands landing on my hips. My heart skipped a beat and I didn’t know where to put my own hands as I stared back at him wide eyed. Jungkook pulled me closer until our bodies were touching and his mouth moved right next to my ear, I could feel his hot breathe fan heavily on to my skin.

“I’m not paying you to fuck around with another guy.” His voice was sharp and he sounded pissed off. He can’t be angry at something I never said yes to doing.

“You’re not paying me to do anything. I never even agreed to do this!” I half shout back in to his ear.

He pulls me impossibly closer and his grip tightens. “And yet here you fucking are, Jimin.” His voice sounding the same as before. He pulls his face back and we make eye contact. He looks like he’s had a couple drinks himself; his eyes blazing in to mine. He quirks a brow, waiting for my response. But I don’t have one. 

“Fine.” I gulp, knowing I can’t get out of this now. “What do I have to do?” I say quietly.

Jungkook seems pleased with my answer and his facial expression softens. “Dance with me.” He says deeply and pulls me further in to the corner of the dancefloor. His hands find their way to my hips again and I can’t help but blush. The lights are too dim in here for him to take notice of it though.  
My hands make their way up to the back of his neck shyly.

It’s not like I’ve never fucked a guy before but Jungkook makes me feel like I’m a virgin again. He notices my nervousness this time and chuckles lowly whilst moving our hips to the music. He’s staring at me so intently that my eyes look away quickly. Is dancing a part of the plan, or does he actually just want to dance with me? I stare at the tattoo peeping through the top of his shirt on his chest. He’s got a couple buttons at the top undone so a few of his tattoo swirls can be seen.

I look back up to see Jungkook isn’t even looking anymore; he’s staring directly behind me at something. His facial expression serious. I look over my shoulder to see a guy with bright red hair, in an expensive looking black suit and gold watch. He’s talking to one of the guards that stopped me last time I was here when the club got closed for the night. I’m assuming that’s the boss of the club, I mean no one else is looking as good as that guy is. I can’t hear what they’re talking about as we’re too far away and the music is blasting in our ears.

I turn back to Jungkook, slightly annoyed that our dance session wasn’t just as it seemed. “Are you just using me so they don’t notice you right now?” Speaking of which, how the hell did Jungkook even get in if all the guards know who he is.

Jungkook looks back towards me, and suddenly turns my body round so that my back is to his chest and I also now have clear vision of what’s happening in front of me.

His hands are hot on my waist and one travelling further down to my hip. He leans his head down to my ear.

“Is it working?” His voice making me feel flustered.

This was definitely not part of our deal. But I can’t say I’m not happy about it. His body is hot against mine and I decide to take advantage of the situation. If I didn’t get to dance with the guy from earlier then I’m going to use Jungkook just like he’s using me. If all he’s going to do all night is stare at this red head guy then I’m going to distract him.

I suddenly grind backwards on him, sticking my ass right in to his groin. His grip loosens in surprise so I do it again. I put both my hands around his wrists and pull his body closer to mine and grind again on him. Suddenly the alcohol bringing back my confidence. One of my hands fly back behind me to the back of his neck and I move my body seductively against his. The heat and sweat from our bodies in the hot club making it even more intense.

As if he regains consciousness, he brings my body back against his and grinds back in to my ass. This time I can feel his erection hard against me. I pant slightly in surprise and my hand falls back down from his neck to his wrist. My lips quirk up at the effect I had on him. Just a few grinds and I can make Jungkook hard? I must be on my A game tonight.

His hand moves towards my neck as we continue to move our bodies against each other. His hand grips my neck strongly but not enough to stop my airway. My head falls back against his shoulder and he leans in to my neck, breathing hotly on to my skin.

“I know what you’re trying to do, Jimin.” His voice gone huskier.   
“Is it working?” I mimic sweetly of what he said before. 

I feel his breathe hit my neck heavily and hear him let out a quick laugh. His hand lowers from my neck to my shoulder and his other hand grips on my hip tightly, stopping my movements. I lift my head up to see what he was looking at. The red haired guy was gone and there was now only one guard. He was standing in front of a door, possibly to the room I’m about to nick something from?

Jungkook brings his hand from my shoulder to in front of both of us and looks at his silver watch. Midnight exactly.

“It’s time.” He moves us both closer to the guy and I begin to panic. “I’m going to distract the guy. I want you to go in to the room and grab the folder in the top drawer of the desk. Understood?”

“What! No –wait- Jungkook-“ I tried to grab on to him before he walked in front but he was already off the dancefloor and heading towards the guard.

He looks like he puts on an act of being drunk, stumbling and nearly falling over. He keeps his head down so that the guard doesn’t recognise him. The guard walks closer to him and grabs him by the shoulder and that’s when Jungkook strikes. He punches him square in the face, totally taking the guy by surprise. No one around gives a second look as the music is blasting too loudly and everyone is too drunk to care about what’s happening around them. Especially as we’re right at the back in a dark corner.

They begin rolling on the floor together, throwing punches and Jungkook looks at me expectantly. Shit, oh shit.

I run past them both, without the guard noticing me and open the door to the mystery room. I close it behind me and turn around to look in to the dimly lit room. Everything looks so posh and antique in here, expensive. It looks like it’s the red heads office or something. I run to the desk quickly, my heart pounding out of my chest. I frantically search for the first top drawer and grab the handle, pulling it out to see its contents.

My heart drops, there’s about 8 different folder files in here. How the fuck am I meant to know which one? This was totally a shitty idea, what am I doing?  
I take a big breathe and start rummaging in the folders. The one right at the bottom is a different colour to the other ones. They’re all a muddy green colour except for the bottom one which is a deep red colour. I suspect Jungkook doesn’t have much time left and neither do I so I grab the red one and shove it up my top.

I try to neatly stack the folders back and close the drawer. I rush to the door and open it slowly to peak out and see Jungkook on top of the guard basically choking him unconscious. I come out and shut the door and Jungkook looks up with a charming smile when he notices the bulking object coming out of my top.

He jumps off the guard who starts choking and grabbing his handheld transceiver.  
He blurts out. “Jungkook’s here!”  
Jungkook looks enlivened, as if the fight gave him a boost of adrenaline and thrill. His hair slightly dishevelled and shirt all creased up.

“This is our time to run now, babe. Let’s go!” He grabs my hand and pulls me through the crowd, shoving people out the way. Once we get to the other side of the dance floor he pulls me through to the bar area and ducks under the bar, dragging me with him. The bar man is about to protest but Jungkook shoves him roughly in to the dirty glasses barrel and pulls me through the exit door just behind the bar area. 

The cold air hits my face and the sweat instantly cools on to my skin. We’re both panting however our facial expressions look very different. I’m showing a face of being scared shitless and Jungkook looks like he just won the lottery.

Suddenly we’re running again down the alleyway and round the corner, his hand never loosing grip of mine. We run round a few more street corners and down another alleyway and stop at a black land rover. ‘JVE’. 

I pant heavily and our hands drop. I watch him pull some car keys from his back pocket of his jeans and the car unlocks with a bleep. He opens the passenger door and pulls me inside. I clamber on to the passenger seat and just stare blankly, wondering what the fuck I just got myself in to. It all sounded so easy when he described it. I feel like I’m in GTA. I’ve never done anything like this before. Especially with someone I only just met.

Jungkook reaches under my top and grabs the folder. He flips through the information whilst smirking and nodding his head. He pats my knee and closes the folder. He grabs my seat belt and pulls it across my body and plugs it in.

“What about Jin?” I suddenly say, still out of breathe.

Jungkook pauses. “Who?” His face in confusion.

I clear my throat. “My friend who I came with. I left him in the club.”

“Jimin, you just stole something from a very bad man. You’re not going back to that club. Your friend will be fine.”

I watch Jungkook as he shuts the passenger door and walks round to the driver’s side. Once he’s in, he starts the engine and races down the road. Definitely past the speed limit. I’m still in shock at what I’ve done tonight. This isn’t me. This so is not me. I would never have done this if I wasn’t drunk. And what does he mean by a very bad man? Am I now on the red haired guy’s hit list? Wow, I’m in big shit. Jungkook pulls out his phone and texts something to someone whilst we’re at a red light. 

A few silent minutes pass by and then Jungkook stops the car outside the university. It’s the end of the Uni where my dorm is. Either it’s a coincidence he picked this side of the Uni or he’s stalked me; but I’m too far gone to give a shit right now.

Jungkook jumps out the car and pulls open the passenger door whilst I’m unbuckling the seat belt. I jump down and he shuts the door behind me. I can still feel the alcohol and adrenaline roaming through me which makes me feel unsteady. The thought of what just happened tonight is also making my stomach churn.

I look up at him as he pulls something from behind him.

“For your efforts today, Jimin.” He says with a laddish smile across his face. He hands me an envelope which is thick with cash and what I think is my memory stick inside. I feel so much guilt rise up in me. It feels so much worse being handed money for doing something bad.

“Right...” I take the envelope from him, feeling completely out of it.

Jungkook joyfully pats my shoulder and begins to walk round the other side of the land rover to the driver’s side. “See you around, Jimin.” He says as if it’s a fact. Didn’t he say he’d leave me alone after this?

I watch him drive away with speed and within seconds he’s out of my vision. I stand there clueless for a moment, taking in everything that’s happened. Not to mention that I just ditched my best friend in a club. What kind of friend does that? I’m such a shit person.

I drag myself back to my dorm room and stumble in to the pitch black room. I squint and find my way to my bedside lamp and turn it on. Fortunately, my roommate isn’t even in. His bed is perfectly made with no body in sight.

I shove the envelope in to my University bag and push it under my bed. My body collapses on to the bed and I lay there for a few moments staring at the ceiling. What if Jungkook is the bad guy and it’s the red head who’s the good guy? Did I just pick the side of the wrong person?


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, I stumble in to the bathroom lazily. My eyes are still half shut with sleep and my eyeliner has smudged part way down my eyebags. My blonde hair is tangled and messy, strands flying in all different directions. It's safe to say, I had a rough night.

My memory jolts and I remember that I have left $500 in my bag. I still can't believe Jungkook payed me that amount of money. I also can't believe that I even agreed to go through with stealing the file. Or document....folder; whatever the fuck it was.

I feel like I should be more curious in what I stole last night. Especially as Jungkook is saying the guy I stole from is a bad guy. Why did he have to pick me to take it; why couldn't one of his minions do that? I'm sure he has loads of other tattooed hunks that go around vandalising and stealing things for him.

I stand in the shower, letting the water fall on my head and run down my face as I contemplate what I should do with the money. I need to stop worrying. I've done what I've done and now I need to move on and forget it ever happened. Jungkook said himself that he wouldn't bother me again.

On the positive side, I do have $500. I feel like I should spend it quickly before I change my mind and demand Jungkook to take it back. It does feel like dirty money but damn, I could really do with a new laptop. I suppose I should spend it on the rent, but a new Macbook Pro would make editing songs so much easier. I'd need to dig out some of my savings to cover the rest of the cost but it would be so worth it.

\--

I sat down on the couch in the common room whilst impatiently shaking my left leg up and down. Taehyung had put in the group chat with Jin and I to meet him for lunch. I still hadn't sent Jin a message since last night. I felt so bad that he's going to hate me for leaving him.

I bite my lip nervously as I see Jin approaching. As he gets closer he seems to be imitating my exact same expression.

"Jin I'm so-" I'm about to flood him with apologies until he cuts me off.

"Shit I'm so sorry for last night. I was meant to call you but then it all happened at once and I just forgot and he was so fucking hot." Jin had sat down next to me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Wait, what? You went home with someone last night?" I ask, totally confused.

"Yeah, I left you in the club all drunk and alone and vulnerable. All 'cos I wanted dick. Damn Jimin, it was good dick but that doesn't excuse the fact that I'm a shit friend."

I couldn't help but laugh. All my worries about Jin being by himself and finding his own way home had vanished. My shoulders visibly relax as I scratch my eyes from tiredness.

"I went home with someone too." I say timidly. I mean it's better to say that I had a one night stand than saying I stole the club owners documents and escaped with a tattooed criminal who beat the shit out of one of the guards.

Jin's jaw drops and lets out one exasperated laugh.

"Wow. We both ditched each other for dicks." Jin pauses. "Was he good?"

I stare at the table in front of me and suddenly cant help but imagine how good Jungkook would be in bed. I'm probably blushing already. Jin is still expecting an answer but I don't know how far in to detail he wants to know.

"Um, yeah really good. I just went back to his and then left in the morning. What about you?" I keep the story brief and turn the limelight back on to Jin so he can share all his dirty secrets.

"Boy its been a few months since you had your last fuck. Must've hurt like a bitch." Jin gestures towards my ass and I swat his hand away instantly. I let out an embarrassed groan at his vulgarity. "Anyways, the guy was a dream. We went back to mine and he fucked me all night. Then when I woke up, he was gone. It's the first time that I actually wanted a guy to stay till the morning, can you believe that?"

"Wow the towns local hoe has been turned." I jokingly say. Jin gives a punch to my arm in return.

"Shut up, I've only slept with a few guys. I haven't earned the hoe title just yet." He pouts.

Taehyung appears from behind us and collapses his body on to the sofa opposite ours. "I'm exhausted. I was up all night last night completing the project. Wish I was with you guys. Did you have fun?" He ends his question with a yawn. His hair is long and fluffy, nearly covering his eyes as his beanie pushes it further down. I'm glad I got my memory stick back last night so that I didn't have to redo the project.

"Yeah, Jimin finally got fucked." Jin suddenly blurts out. Out of everything he could've said about last night he decided to say that.

Taehyungs face suddenly lights up in shock and I feel flustered. "So did Jin!" I quip back quickly whilst pointing a finger accusingly towards him.

"You guys are fucking wild. I should have whatever you guys drunk last night."

We continued to chat about last night for a while. I through in a few fake details about my "wild" night but kept changing the subject on to the others. Luckily they didn't catch on. I feel guilty not telling them about what happened but I feel like I would feel more shit seeing their disappointed faces if I told them the truth.

\--

After lunch I told the others that I was going to head in to town to do some shopping. If I told them that I was going in to buy a new laptop then they'd probably question me where I managed to get the money from.

I know a laptop store just a 10 minute walk away. I've never bought anything from it but I've admired the snazzy laptops in the window as I walk past.

I head a different way in order to avoid Jeon.INK. I'm not going to bring any more attention to myself than I already have. I don't need any more drama going on and I definitely don't want to get in to any more trouble.

The sign 'TechType' comes in to my vision as I see the flashy new laptops covering the window displays. I suddenly start to feel excited. It feels as though I earnt this laptop even though I really didn't.

I enter the store and take in a deep breathe of the clean fresh smell. Everything smells brand new and looks so shiny. I glide my fingers along the laptop keyboards and take in all the new gadgets that are now built in to them.

It amazes me how some have touch screens, I know its been around for a while but damn its new to me. I always feel like such a kid when I enter stores like this. I have to beat the urge to click on the camera icon and take mugshots, setting it as the lockscreens and moving on. I bet if Jin was here then he would've done it already.

I stop at the Apple computers and stare at them with a gleam in my eye. My spirits pick up instantly as I look in awe at the latest MacBook Pro. It's fucking awesome. I gently start tapping random letters on the keyboard to take in how it feels on my fingertips. This would be perfect. I admit, theres probably other laptops that are better price and probably better features, but the Apple products just look so pretty.

"Hi, can I help you with anything today?"

My head whips round quickly towards the sound. A shop worker had come up to me. To be honest, he was pretty good looking. A bit taller than me, plump lips, Hollywood smile and mousy brown hair. My eyes travel to his nametag 'Taemin'. Cute name.

"Uh, sorry. Yes please. Can you help me find a laptop good for song editing? Preferably an apple one." I smile back sweetly towards him. His face is so welcoming and kind looking that I instantly feel comfortable talking to him.

"Sure! Song editing? That's awesome; do you sing then?" Taemin says, friendly making conversation with me.

"Yeah, my laptop is getting a bit slow so I just thought it was time for an upgrade."

Taemin begins to show me around the different laptops and tells me which one is best for what. Which one has good editing skills and which ones have good storage and RAM. As he shows me around I can't help but stare at him rather than the laptops. He's really cute looking. Not usually my type but I mean, who would say no to that smile.

"So anyways, this one overall is probably the best. Considering all the different uses, this one pretty much has the best of both worlds."

I stare mesmerised by all his knowledge of each laptop. I have no idea what half the stuff he said meant but I nodded enthusiastically along to everything he explained.

"I'll take it." He looks surprised at my quick decision.

"Oh, great! I'll go grab one from the stockroom for you." He gives me a charming smile and I can't help but swoon a bit. I smile sweetly back and nod slightly. I watch him head towards the back of the store and I slowly head towards the till.

He comes back moments later with a brand new MacBook package in his hands and stands behind the till. I watch him scan it in and I scramble to get the money out from my bag.

"Can I pay half cash, half card?" I was suppose to get cash out before coming but I got too excited and rushed straight here instead.

"Of course. You can put your card in now." I follow his instructions and type in my passcode whilst handing the envelope of cash towards him. Like that doesn't look dodgy at all.

"You know, we're actually looking for someone to do part time work here if you're interested? I assume you go to the University, so a little extra cash would be helpful." Taemin abruptly suggests.

I have been looking for a job for ages but haven't been accepted anywhere. "It sounds great, but I doubt I'd get the position." I say timidly. I'm shit at technology knowledge, the stuff Taemin was saying was things I'd never even heard of.

"Well, I'm the manager. So I decide who gets the job and get the pleasure of training everyone up. Give it a try." He smiles and winks towards me which makes me smile and dip my head down quickly. He looks too young to be a manager at this store. I suppose I could give it a try, worse case is they say no. Why he decided to ask me to try out for the job I have no idea. He mustve seen how clueless I was to everything he was saying.

"Erm, I'll think about it. Thanks though. And thanks for all your help with the laptop!" I grab the bag from him and put my card back in to my back pocket.

"Not a problem. What's your name by the way? I mean, so I can write you down as a candidate. Just in case you decide to give it a go." He rushes the end bit out, seemingly a bit embarrassed by his sudden question.

"Jimin." He nods and writes it down as we say goodbye to eachtother and I head out of the store. I probably have a blush on my cheeks. The guy is so charming towards me that it makes me feel so special; although he did seem a little too eager to offer me the job.


End file.
